bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Laser turret
Laser towers are good-sighted but weak in power. They have huge range and excellent accuracy but require lots of time to deal damage to bloons initially. Thus they show their true power only when in large numbers. Upgrades Path 1 Higher wattage: Spontaneous fire time is decreased to 3.5 sec, and popping power is increased to 2. However reload time is increased to 1.5 sec. ($100) Amplifiers: Spontaneous fire time is decreased to 2.5 sec. Alsy increases range by 10%. ($250) Large batteries: Spontaneous fire time is decreased to 1.7 sec, in addition to +1 popping power per shot. ($550) Refined reflectors and sensors: Spontaneous fire time is decreased to 1 sec, and turret can fire for 5 sec before having to reload and refocus. Laser pierce increases twofold. ($1550) All they've got: Spontaneous fire time is decreased to 0.2 sec, and turret can fire for 40 sec before having to reload and refocus. Also increases range by 50%. ($7050) Path 2 Forced resonance: '''Laser pierce +1. ($250) '''Infrared: If a bloon is fired at for 10 sec and is still not completely popped (except for MOAB+), it is set on fire. ($550) Sound effects?: A bloon popped by a laser has a 5% chance to deal 1 damage to all bloons within a radius of 190.5px (3 BD). ($1050) 2007mm: Laser pierce increased to 4, and has a 50% chance to +1 pierce; this adding effect is stackable. (e.g. 50% to 5, 25% to 6, 12.5% to 7, etc.). ($2550) Integrated frequency: Sound effect as a 100% chance to activate, and 2007mm's adding effect increases to 90%. Also, small amounts of x-rays and gamma rays are added so any bloons that are shot will continuously deal 1 damage/sec to surrounding bloons (in 63.5px or 1 BD) for 30 sec. ($6500) Path 3 Specialised sensors: Laser turret can detect camo. ($300) Bland but powerful: Laser beams bounce off a bloon at an appropriate angle, producing a secondary beam. It can only bounce once. ($450) Unforgiving penetration: Laser beams can damage lead. ($350) UVA: Regen bloons have a 50% chance of losing their regenerative abilities per 5 seconds of spontaneous fire. ($900) Station operator: Secondary laser turrets, slightly weaker than the parent (attacks 10% longer), are built around the laser turret. Nonetheless they are extremely numerous. ($5000) Strategy As its popping power is extremely low, it should be set to target weak bloons. This can also to be ensure that path 2 upgrades are most effective, as more powerful bloons are almost always surrounded by other powerful bloons, if they are surrounded at all. Path 1 should almost always be the secondary path. Upgrading path 1 fully is not the wisest option as by the time you rake in that much money, its effects don't really matter anymore, furthermore path 2 and 3's further upgrades are quite helpful. But choosing to upgrade only path 2 and 3 isn't good either as you'd be missing out on the buffer reduction, which is extremely important. This tower should be used for early game, and ONLY for early game. Using it any later than round 30 would make it redundant, or even harmful if high level regen bloons are introduced into the mix. Lastly, it's good if you use it in large numbers, aka spam it. (I'm sorry)Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers